What about love
by Jaque Forever
Summary: A young Severus Snape learns the most deepest secret of Albus Dumbledore.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts or any of their characters._

**Summary: **_A young Severus Snape learns the most deepest secret of Albus Dumbledore._

**What about love**

Severus Snape leaned back to the wall and slid down to the concrete floor. A trail of blood was streaming down his forehead and he fought back a sob. His head was throbbing and his legs were shacking. He hated James Potter with all his heart and soul. He had no shame to admit it. James not only stole Lily from him, he humiliated him everytime he had an opportunity. James was a nothing more than a pretty face with a dark heart.

"Severus…" he heard Jame's voice. "Where are you?"

Severus swallowed hard. He wasn't a coward, but he had no condition right now to fight Potter. So he reminded silent, his eyes fluttered opened.

"Oh…" James walked into the room. "Here you are…"

Severus cleared his throat and straightened himself. He wouldn't give James this kind of satisfaction. "Here I am…" Severus said, taking his wand.

"Enough!" Dumbledore's voice suddenly filled the air.

"Professor," James turned his head to face the headmaster. "I... He was the one who started it," he was fast in blame Severus. "He didn't understand that Lily doesn't…"

"I said enough, James!" Dumbledore said seriously. "You're suspended… three days… Violence is not the right answer, James… You're a good student and I'm sure you'll be a good man. It's your last year in Hogwarts. Don't lose yourself like this!"

James lowered his head. He couldn't believe he was being punished because of Severus Snape.

"You can go," Dumbledore said. "Tomorrow morning I'll see you in my office!"

Fighting back his anger, James nodded. "It's alright, sir."

Dumbledore watched as James disappeared, then turned to Severus. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Severus asked, but instantly regretted his words. "Sorry… I'm a bit nervous…"

"Understandable," Dumbledore nodded. "C'mon, let's go to my office…"

_Dumbledore's Office_

Severus cleared his throat as Dumbledore cleaned the wound on his forehead. "You won't need stitches," the headmaster said.

"He doesn't understand… I like her," Severus said.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Lily? Oh, Severus, she's your friend, you know she loves James… They'll marry in a few months. I know you'll find another…"

"Another woman?" Severus asked. "Oh, please, sir… I love her, I'll never… There's no one for me, excepting her… And, with all the respect, you don't know nothing about love. You just can't understand me," he said defiantly. Dumbledore was nothing more than an old man. His headmaster only cared about Hogwarts and magic.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "You have no idea what you're talking about…" he said painfully.

Severus frowned. There was sadness in Dumbledore's eyes. "Sir, I am sorry," he apologized, regretting his harsh words. He never saw it in Dumbledore's eyes before. "I shouldn't say that to you…"

"Go to your room, Severus…" Dumbledore said, rubbing his forehead. The young wizard really managed to hurt him.

Severus shook his head in frustration. "Good night, sir…"

Severus left the office, cursing himself. Dumbledore was always good and understanding. The headmaster didn't deserve his outburst.

The young wizard rubbed his neck, wondering what to do. He sighed heavily and decided to go back to the office.

Slowly, he walked down the corridor and stopped in front of the middle-opened door. The room was dark and a Dumbledore was staring at an enchanted projection screen. Curiosity got the better of Severus and stopped silently, his eyes staring almost enchanted at the images. A man he recognized as the young version of his headmaster was talking to another.

_"Gellert…" Dumbledore muttered, resting his hand over the shoulder of the other man._

_"Leave me, alone, Albus," Gellert said angrily. "What are you doing here? You already defeated me and I'm trapped in this castle. What do you want more from me, huh? _

_Dumbledore didn't say anything. He grabbed the man by the waist and kissed him roughly. "I missed you," he admitted. "You're still in my heart!"_

Severus covered his own mouth to stop his voice from coming out. He was invading Dumbledore's personal space and he hated it.

_Gellert tried to pull away, but Dumbledore pinned him against the cold wall. "Shh... I know you miss me..."_

_"What the hell you're thinking? Get off me, Albus!" Gellert struggled in his arms._

_"No, I know you," Dumbledore said, strengthening his grip further. "C'mon, I only want a farewell… Our love are…"_

_"Love?" Gellert looked at him indignantly. "Get off, Albus! I'm not your damn toy! You have no right! This is not love…"_

_"Gellert…" Dumbledore finally let him go, regretting his mistake. Gellert was condemned to spend spend the rest of his life in Nurmengard. He was a prisoner and Albus shouldn't approach him like that. "I am sorry. But I missed you so much… Despite of everything, I still love you," he muttered, completely ashamed._

_"You know nothing about love," Gellert said, a soft pout formed on his mouth. He knew he was being harsh, but he wanted to hurt Albus._

_"Gellert, I am sorry… I…" Dumbledore's voice faltered. How could Gellert accuse him of not loving him after everything they went through together? "I didn't want to hurt you... Please, forgive me..."_

_"Go away," Gellert said, rubbing his wrist. "I don't want to see you anymore, Albus!"_

_Severus started to walk out of the office, trying to make no sound. But he hit his back on a bookcase and some books fell to the ground, making a bomb sound. _

_Dumbledore instantly turned his back to face the young wizard. "Severus, what are you doing here?" _

_"Sir…" Severus muttered. "I am sorry… I…" _

_Dumbledore breathed heavily. He felt like an idiot. The door, he didn't close the damn door. "It's okay… It's not your fault…" _

_Severus cleared his throat. "I came back to say I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I really shouldn't tell those things to you… I was angry… __I'm sorry, sir…" _

_Dumbledore's expression softened. "It's okay… I'm not mad at you, Severus…" _

_Severus rubbed the back of his neck. "Sir… You have my word, I won't tell to anyone what I saw…" _

_"I know," Dumbledore said softly. "You're good, Severus… You have this attitude like you don't care about the rest of the world, but you have a good heart…" _

_The old wizard showed him an object, a locket. "This is an enchanted locked," he explained. __"He shows you your memories…" _

_"You loved him…" Severus said, taking the locket in his hand. __"But…" _

_"I made a mistake…" Dumbledore quietly admitted. "I am not perfect, Severus…" _

_Severus nodded. "Did he forgive you?" _

_Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, eventually… I'm a very stubborn man, Severus… He's not an angel, I have to say… But didn't deserve the way I was treating him. Fortunately, I realized my mistake in time…" _

_"Good…" Severus said. "So… You know love after all…" _

_Dumbledore nodded. "I really understood your pain… But I truly hope you find another love for your heart, Severus. I never forget him… and we couldn't be together. You don't deserve a fate like mine…" he said. _

_Severus let out a bitter smile. "Unfortunately, I think it's not a matter of choice, sir…" he said, reading his own sadness in Dumbledore's eyes. _

_Dumbledore nodded. "No, it's not… Good night, Severus!" _

_"Good night, sir…" _


End file.
